


Mission Mishaps

by DMichelleWrites



Series: Ficlets [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: In typical Oliver Queen fashion, he's late to his own rehearsal dinner. Does he make it there in time, and how does Felicity feel about it?





	

( _Behind-the-scenes photo from Arrow 508, their 100th episode via Stephen Amell's[Twitter](https://twitter.com/StephenAmell/status/786053210540797952)._ )

Curtis removes his glasses, yelling to Rene and Evelyn, "Suit up!"

Dig shoots him an incredulous look, eyeing his best friend's cold stare.

"Oh, sorry." Curtis laughs bashfully, zipping his black leather jacket, "Is that just your thing?"

"Yeah," Oliver huffs sharply, commanding the other members of his team, "Suit up!"

Oliver goes to his polycarbonate case with his Green Arrow suit thankfully keyed to his biometrics by his fiance. Yet a hand squeezes his shoulder in protest.

"Dig," Oliver begins to protest.

Despite that his friend advises, "Go get ready for your rehearsal dinner."

"Yeah," Curtis concurs, loading his T-Spheres, "We can handle Sampson with Spartan covering our sixes."

"Mm..." Rene adds, "Robin Hood, go join your Maid Marian before you and end like me and my ex-wife."

His mentor points out, "You realize Sampson can't feel any pain after he fell into the vat of liquid Star dust."

"And thanks to Vibe, we've got a way to stop him," Evelyn counters, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

Curtis promises hopefully, "Uh-huh, we'll be there by seven."

"Not a minute later." Evelyn finishes.

Regardless of what they say, Oliver is still as insistent as ever. His voice is low, almost adopting his Green Arrow tone without the modulator, "I'm going with you all, and that's final."

"Ugh... Okay, man." Dig groans, palming his face, "It's your funeral."

"Good," The Green Arrow orders gruffly, "Now Team Arrow in the van."

Across town at Starling Plaza, guests are dining on delectable appetizers and meals- scallops with turkey bacon, crustinis with an avocado spread, steak, and halibut.

Thea checks her watch, "He's late again."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know," Felicity mutters in annoyance. "Oliver was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago. He better not be doing what I think he's doing."

"They wouldn't go on a mission without us. Late is Ollie's on time."

"Uh-huh," Felicity nods, pulling Thea along with her to the ladies room, "We'll see about that."

Oliver didn't answer his phone after three rings, and he always answers his phone immediately when it's Felicity calling him.

Her soon-to-be sister-in-law offers weakly, pitch rising, "Maybe they decided the whole tux idea was a yes."

"Give me a minute," Felicity utters, not paying any attention to that notion as she types in code on her phone.

In an abandoned warehouse on the other side of town, a shirtless Derek Sampson slams the Green Arrow against a cold metal wall, placing him in a vicious choke hold.

"Oliver!" Overwatch shouts angrily into his comm, hurting his ear. "Where the Hell are you?"

She expects an answer, but all she gets in response is "Fe, ugh... Gah,". It's followed by a series of coughs.

"Oh my God," Felicity whimpers, pressing a hand to her trembling mouth, "Your brother's in big trouble."

Thea thinks, "You're _that_ mad at him?"

"No, no." She replies hastily, worry jangling her tone, "Not with me. With Sampson."

Mister Terrific assures, "We got GA's back, Fe... Overwatch."

"Damn it, I thought I only hacked open Oliver's line."

"Nope," her friend notes.

"Cut the chatter, you two!" Dig redirects, "Artemis, now!"

Artemis jumps down from the rafters, boots hitting the ground with a soft thud. The smaller archers fires a Star Dust antidote arrow.

"Thanks, kiddo." Green Arrow breaths when Derek Sampson falls to the floor in a deep slumber, "Mister Terrific, tell Captain Warner, we have a new present for her and SCPD."

"On it, sir."

"I told you never to call me 'sir' or 'GA'."

Mister Terrific chuckles, "My bad."

"We could've gotten him without you," Spartan figures, helping Wild Dog and Mister Terrific drag out Sampson. He's one heavy, muscular son of a gun.

The Green Arrow hums in disbelief, "Hm?"

"Oh, just go!" Artemis ushers him back to the van abruptly. "You're late enough as it is."

After a quick change, Oliver dons his civilian clothes- a black leather jacket, dark grey t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots. The engine of black and red Ducati Diavel whirs loudly as he zips over the Star City skyline at night, going well past sixty miles per hour. He rushes inside Starling Plaza hotel as if the building is on fire. He spots his fiance in a gorgeous royal blue dress, nervously staring at her phone.

Oliver wraps his strong arms around from behind, pulling her in a tight, but gentle embrace. She yelps in response.

"Hey, hey." Her fiance greets softly, "I'm here. I'm here."

"Are you okay?" She turns to really look at him, "And is that Evelyn's concealer on your neck?"

"You should see the other guy," Oliver chuckles, though he winces as his windpipe aches.

His sister jabs his shoulder, hissing in a low whisper, "I can't believe you went on a mission without us."

"I just wanted you two to have a normal night," Her big brother explains, holding Felicity's hand. "I'm sorry."

"You better be, mister." Felicity reminds, "We're a team."

"Forever and always."

Oliver pulls his fiance in a locked hug. No space is left in between them as they loop their arms around one another's waists.

Thea smiles, "Now that calls for a photo op."

She snaps a cute photo on her phone and the rest of the team arrives a half hour later. With their second and last engagement party, they eat, drink, and dance the night away.

Felicity's hands bracket her fiance's face, delighting in the way his stubble feels against her smooth palms. She presses a tender smooch to his lips, "I love you."

"I love you too." He replies right back, chasing her lips with a soft peck.

"But please be more careful next time."

"Husband's honor," Oliver promises as they sway in time to the slow ballad.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
